Where am I?
by happiness and love
Summary: What happens when you find yourself in an unfamilar world where people all seem odd? What do you do? try to get the best out of it ? Please review! very subtle yukiru, but they'll be together.
1. Default Chapter

'Nani?' I heard a sweet female voice. My eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing a dark forest and 2 people looking at me. I bolted upright. The girl looked at me, with concern showing in her blue eyes. Turning to my right, I saw an incredibly good-looking boy looking at me curiously.

I blinked twice and screamed. My scream echoed through the forest. 'M-miss.P-please stop t-that yelling.' the girl said in a trembling voice, obviously shocked by my sudden outburst. Something in her voice soothed me and I stopped my incessant yelling.

The boy asked,' Miss, who are you and what are you doing here at such a late hour? Won't your parents be worried?' I didn't know how to respond to his onslaught of questions. How could I, when one minute ago, I was still at home? And then I passed out, didn't I? Everything was so terribly confusing. I had no idea what was going on at all.

' Uh...Sohma-kun, do you think this lady here can speak?' I heard her ask the boy. I smiled despite myself and said, ' Yes. I can.' Her eyes, suddenly becoming 2 blue, wide orbs. The boy, Sohma-kun as she called him, stretched his hand out towards me, to help me stand up. I accepted his hand and stood up. I dusted myself off and tried to regain composure and memory.

' Why not come to our humble abode for a moment? I'd like to know what has happened.' He invited me to their home. I frowned. A little voice in my head said, ' Didn't mom say not to ever follow strangers?' Yes. Although I was no child, I still had my reservations about going to a stranger's home, at such a late hour.

'Yes. Please come. I'll make you some tea and a few snacks if you want!' the girl said cheerfully. I reluctantly agreed. Something in her voice comforted me. Besides, I'd rather be anywhere else with people, than in this dark forest alone. ' Let's go!' The girl took my hand. The Grey haired boy led us to a very cozy Japanese styled house. ' Wonder if that baka inu and neko are asleep already?' Stupid cat and dog? I translated in my mind, wondering. He pushed open the sliding door and the girl brought me in.

' We-el-c-ome back!' someone sang. A dark haired man came into the room, dressed in a black kimono.

'I'm starving. Make some supper will you?' Snapped an orange-haired boy suddenly appearing. The 2 people who came in, eyes widening, once they saw their unexpected ' visitor' in their living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Where am I chapter 2

I was rather much at a loss of what to say. What could I even say to them? So, I just tried to be a little friendly and just mumbled, 'um. Hi?' I got an immediate reaction from the orange-haired boy. ' Oh no. Not another girl!'

I got a little angry hearing that. Sexual discrimination? ' Baka. Don't be rude. This girl is a guest after all.' The original Grey- haired boy came to my 'rescue'. I would probably have snapped at the orange-haired guy if he hadn't helped me.

' Ooh. High school girl! Pretty high school girl.' the black-haired guy was shoved away before he could say anything else. The girl went into the kitchen, while the Grey-haired boy indicated for me to sit. The two other guys also took a seat. The girl brought a pot of freshly brewed tea and a few snacks.

'Please have some.' I reached for square brown one. While the Grey haired boy asked, ' Miss. Could you tell us your name first?' ' My name is Tomayasu Miki, and yours?' ' My name is Sohma Yuki. This is Sohma Shigure and Sohma Kyou respectively.' He pointed, indicating that the black -haired man that was now waving to me was Shigure and the pretty rude orange-haired boy was Kyou. ' Nice to meet you. My name is Honda Tohru.' The girl bowed. ' Oh. You're called Miki? Nice name. Miki-chan.' Shigure teased, before being pushed aside.

Yuki continued his questioning. 'And why are you here in the woods at such a late hour?' ' Actually. I don't know. Before I awoke just now, I was still in my own home. When I opened my eyes, I saw 2 of you looking at me.'

Everyone looked intently at me.

Pure silence. Did they believe me or think I was stark, raving mad? Well. It was the absolute truth! I bit my lip. They seemed to ponder with the possibility. I felt like crying, even if I usually don't. Why would they, in their right mind, believe me? I didn't even believe what I was saying. Just fantastic. I had no idea how and why I ended up here and now people think I'm a lunatic. I really wished this to be a bad dream. I shut my eyes. Opened them again. No such luck. They were still there. I felt something welling up my throat. My eyes felt suspiciously watery.

' Don't cry. Just don't.'

Surprisingly, this was said by orange top. He shuddered.

'Here's some tea. Please don't worry. We believe you.' Tohru said gently. Yuki and Shigure nodded. Kyou merely gave me a sideway glance. I blinked the tears away and sipped the green tea. What was going to happen to me now ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 4: Another day with sunshine.

'Beep. Beep.' An alarm rang shrilly into my ear. I got up slowly, sleeping still unwilling to release me. I sat up groggily. Suddenly I realized I wasn't in familiar territory. Where was I? Almost certainly not my room.

'Gomen-nasi, Miki-kun! I set my alarm clock my accident. I'm sorry to wake you up so early!' she was extremely sorry, bowing several times. Oh yes. I ended up here didn't I? And they'd kindly let me stay here for the time being. Thoughts swirled back into my mind.

'It's okay, Tohru. Really.' I got out of her bed and stretched. Waking up in an unfamiliar place was and odd start to a day, but I was determined to make my stay here fruitful and make the best out of it. 

I helped Tohru tidy the bed, even though she insisted she could do it herself. She handed me a purple towel and a pink toothbrush. I went to wash up, while Tohru said she would go to the to prepare breakfast for us.

I wandered around my new home after washing up and being shooed out of the kitchen by Tohru who insisted she would prepare breakfast herself. Walking around the relatively large Japanese house, I didn't see the guys around at all. Well, why would they be awake at 6 o'clock in the morning, on a non school day? I headed outside to the garden, hoping to watch the sun rise and clear my whirling thoughts a little.

Outside, I saw a ladder resting next to the house, and decided to climb up to the roof, where I probably could see the sun better. When I climbed up to the top, Kyou was sitting on the roof, to my surprise. He spotted me and turned away awkwardly. I sat about 2 metres away from him. After what seemed like an eternity, Kyou asked a rather odd question.

' Do you like it here? It's not like I care or anything, I just want to know.' I inwardly smiled. Kyou was concerned. He was trying to nice.

' Well yes. This is a really nice place, you know. Large but really nice and clean.' Kyou just nodded blandly, just as the sun started rising. It reminded me very much of an explosion of colours.

Looking at the dazzling sunrise, which brightened up the whole forest, I felt a bubble of happiness in me. The golden hue was beautiful. A few little sparrows flew by. As a city child, I hardly got to see such beautiful sights. And moreover, with a boy whom I originally perceived as one who hated girls. I was an extreme feminist. Eventually, bored with the twittering little fellows who flew away, I decided to talk to Kyou who seemed equally bored.

' You bear the same surname as Yuki-kun and Shigure-san. Are you all related? And why is Tohru living with you all?' I wondered if I was being impertinent and sounded rude.

'Being relatives with that kuso nezumi? That sounds funny. Nah. We're just cousins. As for her, she used to live in a tent after her Okasan passed away. That kuso nezumi or Yuki, whatever you want to call him, invited her to stay with us.

'Her mother passed away?' I was utterly shocked.

'Don't mention that in front of her.' Kyou said harshly, glaring at me. Even so, I felt his brotherly concern for Tohru. He didn't want me to blurt out nonsense, hurting her. I just nodded dumbly, tongue-tied. I would never have guessed.

'Miki-kun, Kyou! We're having breakfast soon. Please come down!' Tohru's voice echoed. Kyou stealthily climbed down and I followed, rather amazed with his cat-like agility.

'Morning, Minna-san! Did you sleep well, Miki-chan and Kyou-Kyou? Asked Shigure teasingly.

'Don't call me that!'

Yuki came down the stairs, Grey hair very ruffled, eyes still closed.

'He's still sleepy. Sohma-kun isn't really a morning person.' Tohru explained. I nodded. Once he sat at the table, he seemed a bit more awake.

'Good morning Sohma-kun.' Tohru greeted him cheerfully. Yuki opened his eyes a little wider and smiled at her. 'I made rice and fish and vegetables.'

'For breakfast?' I asked incredulously.

'You don't like it? I could make something else...'Tohru started.

'No. I don't mean it that way. It's just a bit different, that's all. I usually have these only during lunch or dinner.'

'Don't worry Miki-chan. Tohru makes the best food.' Shigure chimed.

While having my meal, which was really superb, Yuki asked, 'Is it comfortable here? We're really sorry, but there aren't any more guest rooms left, so you'll have to share a room with Miss Tohru.'

'Don't worry. I love Tohru. She's like a sister to me.' Tohru blushed furiously. It was the truth. Tohru certainly was a lovely person. I had a gut feeling, simply knew, even though I had only been here a day.

'That's nice to hear. By the way, what do you plan to do here?' It felt like an exchange program.

'I don't know.' I replied. It seemed that I said many 'I-don't-knows'.

'Then why not come to school with us?' asked Yuki thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 5: A not-so typical day.

I was a little shocked at the suggestion.

'Why can't Miki-chan stay here with me? I'll be nice to her.' said Shigure, in a very insistent joking tone. Yuki and Kyou pushed him away.

'I guess it would be fine and quite fun, but I don't have all the necessary documents and stuff. I do need those don't I?' I slowly mumbled. It did sound like an interesting and exciting prospect, but school would be a bit troublesome.

'That kuso nezumi can handle that. That sissy 'Prince of Kaibara High' is probably going to be student president next year.' Kyou said.

Tohru nodded a little and shyly said, ' Sohma-kun is extremely popular with both the teachers and students.'

' If you don't mind coming along with us, nothing really is the problem. Documents. Can be done.' Yuki answered in a tone of confidence, ignoring Kyou, while directing a small smile to Tohru.

I didn't want to probe any further and just nodded. 'Thank you so much.' I was very grateful for all the kindness shown by the Sohmas.

'Aww. So you won't stay here with me? I thought I would have the wonderful company of such a pretty girl when I write my stories.' Said Shigure, in mock sadness. He had such a glib tongue, I thought, until I suddenly realized.

'Write stories? Are you a novelist by profession?' I gaped. I have really never known anybody who actually did writing for a living. I never did think writing earned you money.

'Your reaction is the same as Honda-san's when she heard that Shigure was a novelist.' Yuki gave a slight grin while Tohru had an embarrassed look on her face, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

'Yes! I'm a professional novelist!' He announced, while pulling books out from his black kimono. Quite to my incredulity.

Two serious hardcore fiction books and the other a teen romance novel. The two genres were so totally different. Shigure caught me staring at the books and said,

' Yes. I wrote both of them. Vast difference in genre. I know. Tori said that before. The romance one is under a different pen name though.'

'Could I borrow both? I'd like to read it. It all looks really interesting.' I thought it might help me while away some time.

'Sure! Why not? It'll be such a pleasure!' A goofy grin was plastered on Shigure's face.

Once everyone finished their meal, Tohru got up to take our bowls and plates. I stood up to help.

'It's okay, Miki-kun. I'm used to doing all these.'

'I'll feel better if I help. I can't be such a free loader. I don't want to be useless here.'

After hearing that, Tohru smiled and both of us headed into the kitchen. The kitchen was nice and clean, with both the floor and the walls sparkling. Tohru washed the dishes, while I wiped them dry. For once, I felt happy doing it. I really felt like a younger sister helping her older sister with the household chores. Having only two younger brothers, I had always wanted an elder sister. Even thought Tohru couldn't be much older than me, she seemed mature with innocence and sweetness. Elder sister and mother material.


End file.
